Zoey and Candice
by WitChan
Summary: As best friends, Zoey and Candice are willing to hang out a lot and all, but they're more than just friends.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Chapter 1

In Snowpoint City, a red-haired girl named Zoey headed home with a candy bar on her hand. She just came out of the store. A raven-haired girl bumped into Zoey as she headed towards the opposite direction. It was Candice. Both Zoey and Candice smiled. The two knew each other and had been very close friends.

"Hi, Zoey." Candice said. "Hi, Candice." Zoey said. "So... where are you heading to?" Candice asked. "I'm heading home." Zoey replied. "I see. I'm heading home too. I'll see you later." Candice said. "Ok, Candice. Take care." Zoey said. "You too." Candice said. The two walked away in opposite direction. Zoey stopped and turned around, looking at the raven-haired girl walking away. She smiled. The red-haired girl turned back around and resume her walking.

Candice finally made it to her Gym. She opened the door and went in. Then, she close it from behind and went straight towards her room. She sat on her bed and looked at the photo frame with her and Zoey in it smiling together. Candice smiled again. After a three-minute stare of the photo frame she laid flat on her bed. Then, she had Zoey on her mind. Many minutes passed as Candice kept thinking about her red-haired friend.

"Oh, Zoey... you're such a great friend." the raven-haired girl was talking to herself. Like before, the two are very close friends. During their childhood, they spent so much time together, especially at their homes. She got out of her bed and head out of her room, leading her way towards the living room to exit her Gym.

Minutes later...

Candice knocked on Zoey's door. After knocking, she moved back a bit and waited for her best friend to open the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Zoey asked herself while staring at the photo frame between her and Candice. It was the same photo frame Candice had. Zoey got of her room and head towards the living room door. She unlocked locks attached to her door and opened it. She smiled brightly and so did Candice.

"Hi there, Candice. So glad to see you. Come on in." Zoey said. Candice went inside Zoey's house. Zoey closed and locked the door. "So, is there anything you wanted?" she asked. "I've been thinking about a lot in my home and I want to say this." Candice replied. "Can we hang out together?" she asked. "Yes." Zoey replied. "Great. Where do you want to go?" Candice asked. "Hmm... let's see." Zoey said as she went into thinking mode. Finally, she though of a great suggestion. "We can go to the park at night." the red-haired girl suggested.

"Sounds great, Zoey." Candice said. "What's the best time we can go there?" she asked. "7 p.m. sounds good." Zoey said. "Ok. I'll meet you back here at 6:50." Candice said. Zoey unlocked the door and opened it for Candice. The raven-haired girl left. Zoey closed and locked the door again.

At 6:50 p.m...

After knocking on Zoey's door, Candice moved back a bit. With her new look, she had a thick coat along with a scarf and gloves. Also, she wore pants instead of her original skirt and a pair of expensive looking boots. Zoey finally opened her door and saw Candice standing near her. They smiled. Zoey wore the same clothes like Candice but without gloves. Also, she had thicker pants instead of her regular one.

"Glad you can make it, Candice. Let's do this." Zoey said. She got out of her house and closed the door. Then, she locked it with her keys. The girls went east to the park. The sky was getting dark as time went by. The girls knew it and didn't care about it. All they care about was spending time with each other like legit friends. The two finally made it to the park right on time.

They had a surprise look on their faces, seeing a lot of kids without being supervised by older kids or adults. "I wonder why all these kids are doing here at night?" Candice said. "Yeah, who's watching them? But anyway, let's walk around this nice park." Zoey said. "Ok, Zoey." Candice said. The girls resume their walk. "So, Candice. Have you been battling lately?" Zoey asked.

"Since you mentioned it, I'd say yes." Candice replied. "Did you win?" Zoey asked. "Yes." Candice replied. "That's good, Candice. Was it hard?" Zoey asked again. "It wasn't just hard, Zoey. It was brutal, the most brutal battle I've ever had in my entire career as a Gym Leader. The tough trainer I faced had a Fire-type squad, which was extremely painful for me to deal with." Candice replied.

"Ouch." Zoey said. "I know. You wanna know how I manage to beat him?" Candice said. "How?" Zoey asked. "Well, it goes like this. All four of my Ice-types fainted and my last two were Weavile and Mamoswine with a Focus Sash attached. My Weavile went well with a Swords Dance+Night Slash combination until Weavile makes contact with the opponent's Magmortar with Flame Body, knocking her out. Then, I used my Mamoswine to beat the remaining two. Luckily, the last one Mamoswine faced was slower. Otherwise, I would've lost." Candice replied.

"Damn, man. That's definitely brutal." Zoey said. "I know, right? And the guy I beat promise to come back to my Gym to have a rematch just to get one of my Gym Badges. Also, he said he'll use his slower Pokémon first in battle just to ruin my strategy." Candice said. "If I were you, I'd buy more Focus Sashes for my Pokémon." Zoey said. "That's what I was planning to do. It'll work well as long as my Pokémon don't get neutered with Flame Body like Weavile did... Ugh..." Candice said.

"Anyway, did you have a tough battle recently?" she asked. "No, but I saw a brutal battle between tough trainers yesterday in the park." Zoey said. "I see. Who won?" Candice asked. "The one with a Hydreigon, Salamence, Tyranitar, Metagross, Dragonite, and Garchomp. The other opponent had a Slaking, Arcanine, Volcarona, Archeops, Togekiss, and Blissey. After the battle, the loser claimed the winner cheated using pseudo-legendaries. I don't think it's cheating, in my opinion." Zoey replied.

"I agree. Also, I wish I could have watch the battle with you. It sounds like both trainers had a great squad of Pokémon." Candice said. "Anyway, how's your family? Are they doing well?" she asked. "They're doing fine, Candice?" Zoey replied. "What about your family?" she asked. "Same thing." Candice replied. "That's great to hear, Candice." Zoey said. She felt a frostbite coming from her left hand.

"My left hand feels cold." Zoey said. "Not to worry, Zoey. You can hold my hand to keep yours warm." Candice said. Zoey held on Candice's hand while walking. The two blushed a little. The red-haired girl put her other hand inside her cold. "My hand feels warm." Zoey said. "You should buy these expensive gloves I'm wearing. It can help you keep your hands warm, no matter how cold it is." Candice said. "Maybe I should. How much does it cost?" Zoey asked.

"$160." Candice said. "Really?" Zoey asked again. "Yes, really." Candice replied. "I think I have enough money to afford it. Let's see how much I got in my wallet." Zoey said. She pulled her wallet out and opened it. She counted her pile of money. "Good." Zoey smiled. She put her wallet back inside her pocket. "Are you gonna buy it tonight, Zoey?" Candice asked. "I'll buy it tomorrow morning. I don't wanna go anywhere else after we spend time here." Zoey replied.

Minutes later...

Zoey headed back to her house with Candice. They looked at each other after reaching towards the door. "I'll see to tomorrow, Candice." Zoey said. "Ok, Zoey." Candice said. The two embraced a hug and let go. Candice left while Zoey faced the door and opened it with her keys. She got in. Then, she locked the door and headed straight towards her room. She grabbed the photo frame of her and Candice and smiled. "You're the greatest friend I've ever had, Candice." Zoey said. She hugged the photo frame, pretending she's hugging Candice.

After reaching towards her Gym door, Candice opened it with her keys and went inside. She locked it. "Is that you, Zoey?" Candice said as she turned around and didn't see anyone but her Weavile coming towards her. She thought it was Zoey. "Hi there, Weavile." Candice said. She went up to Weavile and rubbed her head. "I thought you were Zoey." Candice said. She went inside her room with Weavile following her.

In her room, she looked at the photoframe between her and Zoey. She smiled. "I wish you were here right with me, Zoey." Candice said. She hugged the photoframe. Then, she hummed. Weavile looked at her trainer with confusion, not knowing what's going on with her.

The next day...

"Nice to see you again, Candice. Check out my gloves." Zoey said. She showed the gloves on her hands to her best friend. It was the same brand of gloves that Candice wear on her hand but with a different color, matching Zoey's hair. "Cool." Candice said. She had her gloves on along with the same stuff she wore yesterday's evening. Zoey wore the same clothes also. The reason is because it's currently cold in the morning. Yesterday morning, it was 47 degrees and now, it's 26 degrees.

Anyway, the girls touched each other's hands with their warm gloves. Together, they blushed a little for the second time. Then, they let go. "Wanna hang out again?" Candice asked. "Sure." Zoey replied. "Where do you want to go this time?" she asked. "We can eat at a restaurant if you want." Candice replied. "Sounds good to me." Zoey said. "Do you still have money on ya?" Candice asked. "I do, Candice." Zoey said. "Good. I'll meet you at your house at 7:45." Candice said. "Ok, Candice." Zoey said. Both went separate ways.

At 7:45 p.m...

Zoey smiled after she opened her door and saw Candice standing near her. "You ready, Zoey?" Candice asked. "I'm ready." Zoey replied. Zoey came outside and closed her door. Then, she locked it with her keys. Zoey and Candice head west to the restaurant. After making it inside, they looked surprised, seeing a lot of people inside. "I assume they all got their paychecks on the same day." Zoey said. "This could take a while, sadly. But we'll go ahead and do it anyway."

Twenty minutes later...

The girls finally hear their order being called by one of the employees. They quickly got up and grabbed their tray of food. They sat back down and feast. Zoey ate fast while Candice ate slowly. "This is so good, man..." Zoey was talking with her mouth full. Candice swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "I strongly agree. I'm glad we came to this restaurant." Candice said. "I agree..." Zoey said.

Some time later...

The girls lead their way towards the Gym. After reaching it, they looked at each other. "I'll see you tomorrow." Zoey said. "Ok, Zoey. I'll think of a place we can hang out." Candice said. "I'll do the same." Zoey said. The girls didn't move on. They just stood there like statues. But then, Zoey made the first move, giving Candice a hug. Candice hugged back. They finally let go after a two-minute hug. Zoey walked away while Candice opened the door with her keys and went inside. During the hug they embraced, they blushed and it wasn't small.

A few weeks later...

Zoey waltz her way towards Candice's Gym. She rapidly knocked on the door and moved back a bit. During the last few weeks, she had thought about Candice every second, showing a sign that she find Candice extremely attractive, hence the reason she always hang out with her. The same goes for Candice when she thought about how attractive Zoey was. And speaking of Candice, she opened the door and smiled. Zoey smiled too.

"Are you busy Candice?" Zoey asked. "No, Zoey." Candice replied. "Why?" she asked. "I want to tell you something." Zoey replied. "I see. Come on in." Candice said. Zoey went inside. Then, Candice closed and locked the door. "Follow me to my room." Candice added. Zoey followed Candice to her room. Both sat down. "So what is it you want to tell me, Zoey?" Candice said. "Candice... I know this is extremely old but... I'm glad to have you as a friend." Zoey said.

"Oh, Zoey... I'm glad to have you as a friend, a best friend." Candice said. "I know you do, Candice. And there's something else I need to tell you." Zoey said. "What is it then, Zoey?" Candice asked. "I... love you." Zoey replied. Her special words made both girls blush deeply. Candice knew Zoey would say those words to her. "Oh, Zoey. I love you too." Candice said. Neither Zoey and Candice didn't say anything else. They stay in the same spot they sat while staring at each other. Then, they embraced a kiss on the lips.

The End


End file.
